Links
To facilitate learning, the links of the TELE9752 wiki are directional, in that the wiki guides the student through the pages. One aspect of the guidance is to serialise the pages (just as lectures serialise the delivery of concepts) so that the student can follow a single path that covers all of the subject material while ensuring that dependencies between topics are met (e.g. if A depends on B, then cover B before A). Another aspect of the guidance is to provide some hierarchy so that the student can obtain a high-level overview of the material before getting buried in the details. Those aspects are facilitated by Navigation Tables in Page headers. Links that appear in page content are either to necessary background information (if also linked to in the Background part of the page header), or to places that give more information for interested readers. Do not link to pages about topics that are assumed background ("Prerequisites") for this wiki. Wikia seems to inherit from its Wikipedia background a bias towards Wikipedia articles, in that links to Wikipedia articles appear without a box/arrow icon in the same way that links to other pages within the wiki, but unlike links to other web pages. Links should refer, in order of preference, to the following sources: #'Other pages in this wiki', because those pages are most relevant to this wiki, and the "My Tools" menu of Wikia allows you to determine "What links here" for wiki pages, but not for general web pages; i.e. prefering wiki links allows easier determination of the links between pages. #'Pages in Wikipedia' ##Because Wikipedia is both reasonably thorough and broad. ##Don't link to pages that Wikipedia redirects, but instead link to the page that is redirected to. e.g. the Wikipedia page on SNMP redirects the user to the page on the Simple Network Management Protocol as is indicated by the SNMP page starting with the text "(Redirected from SNMP)". Generally, if the term through which you discovered a page leads to a redirection, then you can copy the title of the page that it leads you ("Simple Network Management Protocol" in the case of SNMP) into the Wikipedia search box, and that will then take you to to URL/page that does not get redirected further. ###SNMP is a poor example of linking to Wikipedia because Other pages in this wiki are preferred over links to Pages in Wikipedia, so a page in this wiki should link to SNMP not the Wikipedia page on SNMP #'Pages elsewhere on the web'. Making these links less preferable to wiki or wikipedia links encourages links from different pages that are about the same concept to point to the same wiki/wikipedia page, rather than pointing to many different web pages that may cover the same concept. Links to slides used in TELE9752 lectures should be to the identifier for that slide, rather than the PDF of that slide. (Since the page on the PDF may change over time.) There are currently (Jul 2012) several pages labelled "!@! URL must be fixed" which need links to PDF (pages) to be changed to links to the identifier for that slide. You should be able to link to a particular slide by using the URL http://uluru.ee.unsw.edu.au/~tim/courses/tele9752/id/ID.html with the letters "ID" replaced with the 2 character identifier of the slide, e.g. http://uluru.ee.unsw.edu.au/~tim/courses/tele9752/id/6U.html links to the first slide used in this course. Sometimes such links do not lead to the page, e.g. http://uluru.ee.unsw.edu.au/~tim/courses/tele9752/id/A0.html links to PDF page 59 of the 2011 week 2 lecture, when it should instead link to PDF page 44. Such misdirected links usually lead to the correct PDF file, so if the page that you are led to does not match the ID, then try searching the PDF file for the ID (e.g. "A0") or (if the ID only contains characters that often appear outside identifiers) then "TELE9752##" where ## is the ID. The "TELE9752" text precedes each ID but is off the left-hand side of the printable PDF. Links to RFCs (which appear frequently as they define MIBs and network protocols) should use "RFC 1234" as the "Text to display" and "http://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc1234 " as the URL, where 1234 is the number of the RFC, e.g. RFC 6632. (A deprecated convention is to use "http://www.rfc-editor.org/rfc/rfc1234.txt" as the URL.) Note that you should refer to specific sections or pages of the RFC if it is long and only partly relevant. You can find section links in the table of contents at the start of the RFC, or create them directly by following the convention evident in this URL: http://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc1213#section-6, e.g. a link in a page may appear as "Section 6 of RFC 1213 " You can link to particular pages by following the convention evident in this URL: http://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc1213#page-6, e.g. "page 6 of RFC 1213"